hunterxhunterfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Discussion utilisateur:Jailo
Salut Jailo -- nous sommes fidels de saluter Hunter Database chez Wikia! A la préface, c'est toujours dur - mais n'aie pas la peur: L'équipe de Wikia est toujours prêt pour t'aider ! Si tu ne sais pas comment ton wiki soit voir - regarde les autres wikis, il peut-être que tu va ganger des idées. :) Nous sommes ici une grand famille et le plus important est que tu as de de l'amusement ! S'il te faut d'aide, tu peux regrder un wiki seulement avec des sujets sur l'aide - en français ! Aide-Wiki Oui, ce wiki n'est pas déjà très grand - mais tu peux écrire ici alors! Si tu comprdends d'anglais, tu peux aussi regarder le wiki d'aide en anglais ici: Help Wikia Ou tu nous écris avec cette page . Tu peux aussi toujours visiter le #wikia IRC. Il y a souvent beaucoup des utilisateurs avec beaucoup d'expérience, alors il peut-être que tu peux recevoir des réponses ou trouver des gens gentils. Maintenant, tout est dit - commence à travailler ! :-) Nous espérons que le wiki va agrandir bien ! Beaucoup de succès, Zuirdj Custom skin problems Hi there, I'm Uberfuzzy, From the Wikia Community Team. You wrote into our email support line about problems with your custom skin. I'm trying to fix them. You have full control of the colors seen when using the Monaco custom skin by editing MediaWiki:Monaco.css, if there is a color in there that you dont want (such as that gray color you wrote about), you can change it or remove it. --Uberfuzzy 23 février 2009 à 21:47 (UTC) :Its quite all right. I should have identified my self before making changes like that. You can set the wiki back to the "custom" theme, then just add/remove the colors in MediaWiki:Monaco.css to take things out from that initial design that you dont like. --Uberfuzzy 23 février 2009 à 21:51 (UTC) ::I'm not sure how much it will help, but there is a fairly technical guide on customizing Monaco here --Uberfuzzy 23 février 2009 à 22:24 (UTC) Portuguese version i'm admin of wikia hunnter x hunter in portuguese. you have done good work here. I am copying things like images. anything we can to help us would be interesting. bye Fagner JB. janvier 7, 2010 à 19:45 (UTC) Eh bien pour l'instant ma contribution est modeste, je compte attendre d'avoir fini mes partielles pour m'y mettre sérieusement car beaucoup de pages sont très incomplètes à mon humble avis. Aussi je ne suis pas très doué pour mettre des liens qui renvoient vers d'autres pages dans les articles, je vous incite donc à repasser derrière mes modifications et le faire si vous êtes habitués à le faire. Signé Jojoroso Salut! T'es d'accord qu'un utilisateur supprime toutes les couleurs blanche qu'on a mis sur les spoiler? --Magickirua février 12, 2012 à 09:20 (UTC) Salut! Je ne peux plus assurer le travail sur ce wiki, pourrais-tu nommer un ou des administrateurs? Je te conseille Think D. Solucer qui n'a pas beaucoup de modifs à son actif mais qui est admin sur le Wiki de l'Attaque des Titans. Merci et à+.